Many white garments are created from either pure cotton or polyester cotton blends. Polyester cotton blends typically contain greater than 60% polyester. To enhance whiteness shading dyes may be included in domestic wash products that deposit onto fabrics to counter-act yellowing and greying of the fabric. WO 2008/017570 (Unilever) discloses the use of acid azine dyes as shading agents for domestic wash product. Acid azine dyes carry negatively charges substituents making the net charge of the dye anionic. Acid azine dyes deposit onto cotton but do not build up over multiple washes, preventing overblueing. Acid azine dyes deposit poorly to polyester-cotton blended garments and provide no deposition to polyester garments. The poor deposition on polycotton is thought to be due to the low cotton content of these garments. A shading system is required which give good deposition to polycotton, without unacceptably large deposition to cotton garment in the same wash.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,708, to Kao, discloses the use of cationic azine dyes in hair dye compositions.
WO 2007/039042 discloses Basic Violet 5 and Basic Violet 6 for use in laundry detergent compositions.